cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry of Fear
Cry of Fear is a psychological single-player and co-op horror game set in a deserted town filled with horrific creatures and nightmarish delusions. About You play as a young man desperately searching for answers in the cold Scandinavian night, finding his way through the city as he slowly descends into madness. With a strong emphasis on cinematic experience, immersion and lateral thinking, players will be taken on a nightmare rollercoaster-ride through the grim streets of Fäversholm and beyond. Not everything is as it seems... Key features *Huge single-player campaign with over 8 hours of gameplay *Multiple endings and over 20 different unlockables to keep you playing *Full length co-op campaign with up to 4 players *Strong modding support with 12 custom campaigns and examples included, with requests from modding community listened to and implemented *Terrifying and unforgettable atmosphere *24 different and unique weapons to choose from *Unlockable extra campaign after beating single-player *Original soundtrack comprises over 5 hours of haunting, melodic music System requirements ; MINIMUM *OS:Windows® 7 (32/64-bit)/Vista/XP *Processor: 1 ghz *Memory: 1024 MB RAM *Graphics: 128MB Video Card with OpenGL support *Hard Drive: 5 GB HD space *Additional: Microsoft .NET Framework 4 Required ; RECOMMENDED *OS:Windows® 7 (32/64-bit)/Vista/XP *Processor: 2 ghz *Memory: 2048 MB RAM *Graphics: 512MB Video Card with OpenGL support *Hard Drive: 7 GB HD space *Additional: Microsoft .NET Framework 4 Required © 2013 Team Psykskallar All rights reserved. Features Inventory System The player is able to carry three items in the pocket and three items to be kept in the bag. Items like keys, access cards, and plot critical items like fuses will take up inventory slots, making careful inventory management is crucial to beat the game. From the inventory, the player has the following options: *Equip: Equip the selected weapon. *Use: Use the item. It can only be used in the specific area. *Drop: Drop the selected weapon/item. *Quick Slots: Weapons and/or light sources equipped in these slots can be accessed by pressing 1, 2 or 3 in your keyboard. Adding weapons and/or light sources to slots to access them faster, which can save your life in stressed situations, while the player is under attack. Unlike most contemporary shooters, you cannot switch between items with the mouse's scroll wheel, however there is a workaround. *Dual-Wield: Simon can wield a weapon (firearm or melee) and an optional item (like a light source or another weapon) in both hands. Note that the game will tell you if you can dual-wield some items or not. If you have weapons and/or light sources in your quick slots, you can dual-wield them by pressing both keys at the same time (1 and 2 for example). *Combine: Merge certain equipment or items to give a new one. Health and Stamina Systems The health will not be shown in numbers but there's an HUD showing both a red bar (health) and a blue bar (stamina). The only way to replenish your health is by using Morphine Syringes. It is available frequently in earlier parts of the game, but become scarce as the game progresses. Use during low health is highly advised. Using more than one syringe at a time will make the vision blurs and the crosshair sways, making it harder to shoot any firearms. When healing, Simon will move his hoodie's left sleeve, revealing many cuts on his wrist, while he injects himself with the morphine. Stamina is also crucial in this game. When Simon runs or jumps, his stamina will be consumed. Once the stamina bar has been completely depleted, Simon will become tired and you will not be able to run or jump until he recovers himself. Stamina is also recovered either by crouching (which replenish the stamina bar at a double rate) or by using a morphine syringe, but the use of a syringe is more recommended if you're with low health. Ladder System Cry of Fear also features a unique ladder system. Minuit, the game's lead programmer animated a custom ladder system using 3D modelling software, with realistic climbing mechanics, a custom climbing animation that depicts accurately the side to side body motion that you'd see climbing a ladder in real life. Tracking and Unlockables Additionally, the game includes a stat tracking system that monitors accuracy, damage taken, amount of syringes used, overall time taken, and amount of times saved, and awards the player a grade based on points awarded on a grading system. This system is also used in the game's unlock system, as some unlock items are offered for achieving certain objectives (The Digital Camera for completing the game in under 2.5 hours, the Famas for beating the game on nightmare mode, and Simon's Book for beating the game and achieving an S rank, which requires the game to be beaten in nightmare mode, with 90% accuracy, and using no more than 2 syringes and 4 saves). The game has an extensive array of unlockable items, aimed at increasing replay value, among which are custom hoodies which can be unlocked either by finding them in game and/or achieving certain objectives within the game. The developers designed a custom costume system for Cry of Fear that enabled them to swap hoodies without them having to produce multiple in game models for Simon. The hoodies exist in the game folder as simple TGA graphics files, and can in fact be edited by anyone with the know how to design their own custom hoodies. The game also contains many unique and interesting puzzles, and a save system requiring the use of tape recorders. There are no autosaves, and as of the standalone release the ability to save via the console has been removed. Development The game started being developed in 2008, some times after Afraid of Monsters DC was released. The team suffered inconvenience during the development (ruMpel's Steam and MSN account were hacked, his computer broke), along with being busy with high school and family. There were many delays and Team Psykskallar limited themselves to show screenshots and videos which would not spoil too much the game. Cry of Fear originally started out as a total Half-Life conversion, set in the same vein as the classic survival horror games of old. Four years in the making and picking up several modding awards on the way, it is now a free, standalone game for anyone to enjoy. The mod was released on February 22nd, 2012 and the standalone version was releasedon April 25th, 2013. The game was created by Team Psykskallar, who also developed Afraid of Monsters DC, as well as creating almost everything in Resident Evil: Cold Blood. Cut Contents During the four years of development of Cry of Fear, many ideas were scrapped, while others were improved. For example, the phone's flashlight was initially made to illuminate an area around you, but it was later decided that it would only illuminate an area in front of you. Another example is the switchblade, which had a different model and had much faster attack speed. Another improvement made was in the inventory system, since initially it had 12 slots and each ammo used a slot, but it was later reduced to 6 slots only. 1557589 634949846570243 1006663295 n.jpg|Early Camera and Enemy models design. 1538856 634949949903566 1973893582 n.jpg|The Taurus handgun that was later removed from the game. 1528741 634949909903570 2064057612 n.jpg|Early Knife and map design. 1528461 634949926570235 596527357 n.jpg|Simon's character model at an early stage of development. 1524740 634949849903576 2048897634 n.jpg|A cutscene that was most likely removed earlier in development 1511198 634949939903567 31263169 n.jpg|Early Phone and Enemy models. 1507927 634949893236905 1886794650 n.jpg|More Beta map designs. Earlyphone.jpg|Early Phone's flashlight design. chapter 8 beta.jpg|Chapter 8 beta design. Standalone release Valve released a Half-Life update for Linux compatibility, making changes to the folders and engine. This update broke almost every mod made for Half-Life, including Cry of Fear. Team Psykskallar members along with many members of their website made a list of all the bugs in the mod and sent it to Valve, hoping that they'd fix them. Team Psykskallar decided that, since no more could be done for the mod itself, they just finished the standalone release (now available through Steam). They improved many aspects of the game and (just like the mod version) the standalone is completely free. Due to some confusion caused by Valve not realizing that Cry of Fear was intended to be free, the game was delayed until April 25th, 2013, when it was released. Game mechanics Team Psykskallar decided to use the custom renderer that was used in the Half-Life mod Paranoia to create the mod, hence creating more detailed enemies, characters and environments. This custom render allowed for many effects that were not initially available in Half-Life's GoldSrc engine, including specular reflection, blur effect, black and white effect, photo-realistic water rendering, and texture bump mapping. Current state As of 2014, the game's development has ceased. Technical support is not available as well, although some of the developers still assist players in the game's official forum. Chapters Cry of Fear is divided in 7 main chapters (additional chapters on special unlocks): Chapter 1: Lost in a City Simon wakes up in an alley after being struck by a car. Wondering how he got there, he receives an SMS form his mother, telling him to get home quickly. Simon then starts to make his way home, but when he reaches a hall stained with blood, he's attacked by a deformed, twitching man who's armed with a hammer. Simon stabs him to death and shocked, wonders who the man was. He tries to call the police, but he's unable to make a call since there's no signal. After reaching the back part of a building, he receives another SMS, not from his mother, but from an anonymous person, who asks Simon for help in the apartments. Simon then enters the apartment and the anonymous person sends him another message telling him that he's on the fourth floor. ]] Simon begins to explore the building while he finds many disturbing things; creatures that look like children armed with knives, women whose arms and legs are replaced with spikes, ghostly women who give Simon an uncontrollable urge to kill himself and various written by what seems to be a deranged man who takes delight in torturing, abusing and killing the children and some adults who live in the building. After reaching the fourth floor, he enters the apartment of the mysterious sender; who he finds deceased in a bathtub full of his own blood. After trying to find a way to get out, he activates the building's elevator. Simon reaches the bottom floor of the building, only to find himself in a sick and bloody version of the apartments. After descending many stairs and reaching a door, Simon fights the first boss in the game, Sawer, who can kill Simon instantly if he manages to hit him with his chainsaw. Once the enemy has received enough damage, Sawer will fall to his knees in pain before beheading himself with the chainsaw, leaving Simon in a shocked and sick state, passing out and finishing the Chapter. Chapter 2: Who is that Doctor? Simon wakes up after passing out, startled by the presence of a doctor. He quickly tells Simon that he's not "one of them" referring to the enemies that have attacked Simon so far. He tells Simon that he can't trust him and leaves through a door to his right, locking it. Simon then heads out to find a way to escape the city and reach his home. Encountering many threats along the way, he reaches a room where he finds the doctor beheading a man for not telling him the location of a key. Simon interrupts him and the doctor flees from the room. After he flees, an enormous and grotesque creature known as Mace shows Simon that he has the key, before swallowing it. Simon then electrocutes the creature and kills it, and proceeds to find a saw and cuts open the creature's stomach to obtain the key. As he continues along his way, he enters another nightmare, this time with rusty and bloody hallways and messages on the walls asking him if he "likes it" ''and saying that he ''"never wanted this". He then reaches a hallway where several hands protrude from the floor, damaging Simon. He runs as fast as he can to get out, and after escaping he sees a flashback of a street corner full of ambulances and police cars, detailing the incident in which he was hit by a car. Simon wonders if it is a hallucination or if he's going crazy. Chapter 3: The City is not Safe Simon proceeds to another part of the city while he receives an SMS from his mother, telling him to get home quickly as she's worried about him. He then realizes that there's a grotesque creature blocking his way, so he finds an alternate path and continues on his way. When he reaches an alley, he's ambushed by the greatest threat of the game, Sawrunner. Simon manages to escape this creature after passing through many alleys and jumping to a lower place where the monster can't catch him... for now. He then proceeds through a park an into another part of the city where he receives a call on his phone. Simon answers the phone but the signal makes the call almost inaudible, just hearing that the caller is on the roofs. Simon then proceeds to the roofs of the building, where he finds himself with his only friend, and secret love interest; Sophie. The two have a conversation on the rooftop, Sophie thanking Simon for making his life a bit more bearable in school as she was bullied by her classmates and he was the only boy who was kind to her. Simon replies that he helped her because he liked her, but never had the courage to tell her until now. Sophie replies that he likes him too, but only as a friend and nothing more. He then asks her if she was the one who called him, Sophie saying that she called him to "get away from it all". Simon fails to understand this immediately, asking her what she means. Sophie then replies that he "knows full well" what she means, before she jumps off the edge of the roof and dies, leaving Simon in a shocked state. As he peers down, a new creature appears; Carcass , who serves as a boss. Simon blames the creature as the cause of Sophie's suicide. The player can choose to fight Carcass or escape, and the decision affects the ending of the game. Simon then heads to the place where Sophie's body is, the moment he gets there he sees another flashback where Simon confess his feelings to Sophie, but she tells Simon to let her go, marking the end of the chapter. Chapter 4: Drowned in Sorrow Simon gets a keycard from Sophie's body and proceeds to find a way to get home. He reaches the subway station, but the door is locked and a fuse is required to open it. Simon then travels to Harbor College, where he finds a fuse while being ambushed by enemies known as Faceless. He manages to survive the ambush and escapes the college with the fuse, returning to the subway station and using the fuse to enter. He realizes that a door is blocked by the same grotesque monster that blocked his way earlier and proceeds to release a train to crush it, clearing the path and allowing him to proceed. Simon's phone runs out of battery and the only available light sources are some flares that are scattered throughout the place. While he finds a way out of the subway, he hears that someone (or something) follows him while breathing heavily. Simon then gets ambushed by enemies known as Citalopram, who are armed with a knife. Simon manages to defeat these enemies and continues on his way, only to be almost killed by a train that appeared suddenly. Simon manages to exit the tunnels and reaches another station, only to be greeted by the sound of a gun fire. He then notices that the doctor is at the subway station and has just shot a man. Simon follows him but the doctor locks the door behind him. Simon finds a new battery for his phone and a key. Simon realizes that he now needs 2 fuses to open the door, so he makes his way to where he left his first fuse (the entrance of the subway station) and returns to the apartments searching for another. In here, he encounters new enemies known as Strangers. After reaching a roped-off apartment, he finds a ladder that goes down. Simon descends and enters into another nightmare. This time, there's a large corridor in complete darkness. Simon can hear that a doctor is saying something about a patient, that the patient "always goes back to the same place, just watching it like it was yesterday". ''After that, Simon enters a room with a head thrashing around wildly in the center and 2 cages at his side, releasing some ''Faceless to attack Simon. After he kills them, a third cage is opened, revealing a door. Simon opens it, only to find that behind the door is another Sawrunner, the floor collapses and Simon runs towards the only light that he can see, entering a white room and opening the door in front of him, which returns him to the roped-off apartment, obtaining the second fuse. After opening the door with the fuses, Simon reaches a train that has a signal malfunction and requires 2 fuses to work. Simon finds a sledgehammer and breaks a brick wall to access a door, only to find himself in another nightmare. This time, there's a pitch black void with several bloody platforms and cages hanging from nowhere. Inside the cages there are deformed humans cutting themselves. Simon crosses the platforms and reaches a room with 4 doors and a note that serves as the only clue to go through the right doors. Simon enters the doors in the correct order and reaches a bloody maze in which he's being chased by creatures known as Hangmen. He manages to find the exit, but before reaching the door, he sees another flashback depicting the doctor telling the cops about Simon's accident, stating that he's lucky to retain upper body motion, but that from the waist down there's no nervous response at all. He also states that Simon had mental issues even prior to the accident. Simon collapses to the ground, losing temporary use of his legs. He crawls towards the door and escapes the maze. Chapter 5: Leaving this for Good Simon retrieves the fuses and manages to get the train working again. He enters the train and begins to think about what has happened so far. He also wonders if what he's seeing is real or just a mere hallucination, only to be interrupted by a sound coming from the back of the train. He goes to check out and realizes that the train is infested with creatures. The train hits a piece of damaged track and is derailed, leaving Simon without his bag which he loses in the crash (he also loses the items stored in his pockets) and with the train car about to fall, but Simon manages to get out before the train car collapses. Chapter 6: It's not Over Yet After escaping the train (which promptly falls off the bridge) Simon realizes that he's in an almost pitch black forest, but since there's nothing he can do, he continues on his way. Armed with a tree branch and a lantern, Simon gets chased by the Sawrunner, but manages to escape. He encounters enemies known as Crazyrunners'', who are everywhere in the forest, along with the Hanging women that appear and scream in unexpected places. Simon manages to find a way out of the forest and reaches an asylum, where he regains contact with the doctor and sees that he is entering as well. He turns on the building's power supply and reaches the doctor. He asks Simon to give him a new gun and he'll open the door in front of him. Simon agreed to find the gun as long as the doctor keeps his promise. The player can choose to either give him the gun, or not trust the doctor and keep it for himself. The decision will affect the ending. After that, the doctor shoots Simon in the shoulder and leaves with the damage taking a permanent chunk out of Simon's health (The amount of damage done depending whether the doctor has the revolver or P345). Simon gets to go to the attic after fighting his way through enemies known as Psychos, and finds the doctor. The two of them engage in a gun fight with Simon emerging victorious. Simon once again has a flashback of the doctor talking to Simon (who's in a wheelchair as a result of the accident). The doctor tells Simon that the medication will not help him by itself. The doctor recommends that Simon try cognitive therapy and asks Simon to write a book about his feelings and anxiety. After the flashback ends, Simon finishes off the Doctor by stomping his head. Chapter 7: Only Safe at Home Simon grabs a key dropped by the doctor and proceeds on his way. After crossing a lake, he reaches an abandoned house where the stairs collapse and gets ambushed by many ''Crazyrunners, Simon enters the sewers and manages to get to Kirkville, his hometown. However, there are still monsters present. Simon manages to reach his home and wonders if his mother is okay. He then enters his house, only to realize that his mother is not there. He then enters his room and finds his book. Then another flashback happens and the player realizes that the events that have played out are a projection of Simon's psyche as told through his writing of the book, and depending on whether the player chose to kill or spare carcass, and whether or not they gave the doctor the gun, Simon's fate will be decided. If Carcass was killed and you gave the gun to the doctor, Simon finishes his book and prepares to commit suicide, but he's interrupted by his evil counterpart, Book Simon, who opens the door of his apartment and disappears. At this point the players realize that the events in Cry of Fear are nothing more than a metaphor of Simon's book therapy. The Simon controlled throughout the game being mental projection of the Real Simon and the trauma and psychosis present in his own mind. The real Simon (who's in a wheelchair) follows Book Simon through another nightmare. This time, there are giant hands with cuts, reflecting Simon's self-damage. There are also giant eyeballs that spasm. Book Simon will appear on a long hallway ready to finish the real Simon, but he manages to defeat Book Simon, ending the nightmare sequence and triggering the 4th ending, where it is revealed that Simon didn't kill his evil counterpart, but rather 2 police officers who entered his apartment to stop him from committing suicide. Doctors testify that Simon was having a psychotic break, and he's interred in a mental hospital for what is most likely to be the rest of his natural life. Receiving treatment from Doctor Purnell (who was the doctor seen throughout the game) and being regularly visited by Sophie, he comes to peace with his mental issues and finishes his book, saying that it has changed his life. Chapter 8: My Life Ends Here If you didn't kill Carcass and/or didn't gave the gun to the doctor, Simon will commit suicide after finishing writing the book, unlocking this chapter. The suicide is depicted in the game as Simon entering another nightmare. There are bloody, twisting corridors that move and change position, along with an ear splitting background sound of Simon screaming and cursing. Simon must travel through the corridors and climb over some books that serve as platforms to reach the final boss, Sick Simon, who's a depiction of the real Simon. He's behind some metal bars, and he's immune to any form of damage. The only way to defeat him is to open the metal bars. In this battle, Sick Simon will use psychokinetic powers to throw objects at you, along with being ambushed by an unique variation of Faceless, one of them dropping a valve when killed. This valves are used to open the metal bars that keep you from attacking Sick Simon. You must use 4 valves to open the metal bars and attack Sick Simon. Once done, Book Simon (your character) will brutally punch and strangle Sick Simon, killing him, which is a depiction of the real Simon committing suicide. Once Sick Simon dies, Book Simon also dies, triggering any of the 3 bad endings. Reception Cry of Fear received critical acclaim in the ModDB/IndieDB pages, as well as on many other sites. Reviews from players and websites have cited Cry of Fear as the most terrifying Half-Life mod ever created (some have gone even more far calling in The Mod of the Century), praising the visual quality of the mod (outstanding for being created with the GoldSource Engine) along with the atmosphere and story. Negative criticism was seen as well. Negative reviews complained about the overuse of jumpscares, repetitive gameplay, poor enemy design and models (compared to the main characters' models), annoying backtracking sections and the escape of the crashed train in the beginning of Chapter 6 (players at the time didn't knew they had to jump-crouch to escape the train in a limited amount of time). On the day of its release, the ModDB servers crashed due to the excessive downloads, as well as all the others sites that had hosted the game. As of March 2013, the Mod release of Cry of Fear had been downloaded over 500,000 times. To this date, Cry of Fear holds a score of 9.3/10 on ModDB/IndieDB. The game has also achieved YouTube fame. YouTubers of great fame like Cr1TiKaL, Xoda, Markiplier, Yamimash, and starters on Youtube like AviGaming, DamnJacquie, Donald have recorded they playthroughs of Cry of Fear, making the game famous across Youtube. Game contents Tips and tricks *Use your resources carefully. *Do not reload after shooting 3-4 bullets at an enemy. The reloading system empties the weapon's magazine even if it has 10 bullets in it (with the exception of some weapons like the shotgun), so only reload when you have less than 2 rounds in your weapon's magazine. *Do not kill everything in sight. Enemies are fast, but others can just be run past, saving you time and ammo. Kill only when necessary. Remember that ammo is scarce as the game progresses. *Explore your surroundings. Not everything can be seen instantly in Cry of Fear. You have to check every room, corner and hall in the game to find either ammo, syringes or something that tells you what to do or where to go (and possibly a screamer). Some clues to unlock the game's puzzles are hidden and need to be spotted with a keen eye. *Use your Stamina only when necessary. There will be sections of the game where running will be essential to save your life. *If you are playing for the first time, save frequently. *Do not hide as enemies can see behind walls. *Use syringes when your health is less than 25%. Otherwise, you'll be just wasting them. Change logs Version 1.0: *Initial Release. Version 1.1: *Fixed num_edicts crash in the sewers *Fixed save/load bug *Fixed coop "server is full" when empty error *Potentially fixed crash when shooting hammer monsters stuck to the wall by the tentacles *Potentially fixed crash when shooting spitting train monsters *Possibly fixed screen white-out in apartments *Fixed crash when dropping secret package *Removed buggy custom resolution from launch application *Fixed dropping items when dead in coop *Fixed picking up a new syringe while using your last one removing them both *Fixed dual wielding while in ironsights leaving you in ironsights *Fixed large icon in Steam *Slightly reduced monster attack distance *Fixed sprinting when underwater to make you move faster *Fixed being able to fall off the roof when given the yes/no prompt on the roofboss *Fixed level changes playing CD music if you have an audio CD in the drive. *Added missing voice chat key bind in options *Fixed cutscene repetition in some areas *Made it easier for players to see that you can jump through the bus window *Added dual wield support for the VP70 *Slightly reduced book head monster attack distance and attack behaviour *Added option to disable black and white effect in options *Added option to disable camera/scope effect in options *Included the new donators *Fixed the bug where you could not open the gate close to the sawrunner *Redesigned the wooden sign in the forest in the co-op level Version 1.2: *Fixed dropping syringes while healing exploit *Added player names when mouseover in coop *Fixed being unable to get an S in doctor mode *Removed being able to manually save :yow: *Fixed rare instance of it counting as a game over in coop if everyone else is dead when someone is getting up from revival *Fixed camera of death being unlocked when it shouldn't be *Fixed accuracy not being calculated correctly for the doctor boss *Fixed book head monsters doing damage after being frozen by camera *Fixed taller (giants) not attacking when you're crouching *Fixed monsters not resetting to their original position during level changes (ex. taller in Waspet Gardens) *Added new scary thing in co-op *Split the co-op campaign into 4 chapters *Fixed the crash when trying to shoot the tentacled slowers or the monsters in the train *Made dual wielding more stable *Added the new donators Version 1.3: *Added a new game mode including 4 maps, where one of the maps are new *Added a new monster *Added an example campaign *Added support for custom campaigns *Added new donators *Made players in co-op spawn with more health after CPR *Made monsters easier to kill in co-op *Made monsters able to attack players when performing CPR *Made monsters able to attack players when standing inside eachothers in co-op *Made CPR time shorter in co-op *Made the time shorter when being knocked out by a taller *Fixed death animation when stomped by taller *Fixed Glock and VP70 sharing the same ammo when dual wielding *Added more variations of the Psycho attack *Added a flinch animation to the Psycho *Fixed potential multiplayer crash *Added a Facebook and Afraid of Monsters link in the launch app *Fixed the bossbar in the city2 map in co-op *Added bossbar to when Simon spawns in co-op *Added abillity to heal other players with syringes in co-op *Added abillity to revive other players with syringes in co-op *Added an icon next to the player names to show if they have a syringe or not *Added bolt reload when zooming in with the sniper *Made it so the rifle can shoot through monsters, making it so you can get a double kill! *Added some more "scares" around the levels, in both single player and co-op *Made it so the mod tells the player that they should launch the mod with the launch app in case they haven't *Fixed monsters thinking players were still in the server when they had left Version 1.35: *Fixed the sawcrazy in park2 *Fixed stats that got broken from patch3 *Fixed crashes in suicide mode *Added custom campaign: Community Collab Campaign *Added custom campaign: The Stairway *Made support for custom doctor campaigns *Added new donators Version 1.4: *Added new donators *Added custom campagin Cry of Fear - Memories *Added custom campagin Cry of Fear - Out Of It *Updated custom campaign The Stairway to 1.2 *Updated custom campaign Community Collab to 1.2 *Added new G43 semi-auto rifle to coop *Coop has been updated with some new monster placements and weapons *Sawcrazy health tweaked *Changed cof_suicide4 fall behaviour to respawn you back at the top *Minor changes to cof_suicide maps *Added the ability to use custom w models *Added the ability to use custom v models *Added the ability to use custom weapon scripts *Added the ability to use custom materials.txt for custom textures *Added the ability for custom non-translated objectives *Added the ability for enabling dual wield with the revolver *Added the ability for enabling phone dropping *Added the ability to choose custom names for developer commentary *Added the ability to dynamically change sleeve/glove/finger textures in SP and coop *Added the ability to dynamically change player models in coop *Added custom entity trigger_suicide *Added AoMDC headcrab monster to the fgd *Added the ability for custom tape recorder messages *Added the ability for trigger_push to only affect monsters *Added the ability to customise lantern light RGB values and radius *Added the ability to trigger events in coop based on number of living/any players *Added the ability to trigger events in coop based on number of players inside a brush Version 1.5: *Fixed stats giving you an F on custom campaigns *Fixed saving error on monster_custom *Added custom campaign: The Hole *Added custom campaign: Her *Added custom campaign: iSolation *Added custom campaign: Hotel Terror *Added custom campaign: Recidivist *Added custom campaign: The Scrolls Of Shaimoon *Updated custom campaign: Out of It *Added new donators Version 1.6 (Standalone release): *Does not require Half-Life to launch. *Dramatically increased enemies AI (They follow you everywhere). *Added new Blur Effect (used in Nightmare Sequences and when taking damage). *Improved normal maps. *New high quality sound system for weapon sounds + new sounds. *MP5 weapon for mappers. *Real time donator support. *New inventory layout. *New game menu and game over menu. *More Cutom Campaign slots. *Improved balance with tape recorders and syringes. *More variation in enemies animation. *Custom Campaign are updated to latest versions *A few more scares in the levels *And many other general bug fixes Reviews Controversy Cry of Fear and Grey Grey is a Half-Life 2: Episode 2 total conversion horror mod that was released several months after Cry of Fear. Grey shares many similarities with Cry of Fear, a reason why many players have made comparisons due to the extreme similarity between these games, with fans going to the point of calling Grey Cry of Fear: Source. Here is a list of the similarities and differences between Cry of Fear and Grey: ; Similarities *Both games have a main character who wakes up in an abandoned place (Simon of Cry of Fear wakes up in an alley after being hit by a car, while Grey wakes up after having a nightmare on a bar's bathroom) and start venturing forth to find out what has happened. *Donators have access to an additional weapon (Cry of Fear has the TMP while Grey has the Double Barrel Shotgun). *Some of the in-game enemies have relevance to the story and character itself. *Both games' main character are voiced by the same actor and their past is revealed throughout the game. *Both have custom models and content created by the developers themselves. *Both game's main characters have nightmarish occurrences throughout the game. *Both games have easter eggs in addition to some easter egg dedicated to PewDiePie. ; Differences *Cry of Fear has an inventory system. Grey does not, which adds more to the immersion. *Flashlights in Cry of Fear must be equipped to be used (except in co-op campaign) and they have different forms and brightness, but they do not require batteries. Grey's flashlight is a pocket flashlight and can be accessed anytime, but requires batteries to work properly and to expand its field of view. *Cry of Fear has an almost realistic gun-handling design with 2 reloading animations. Grey handle his weapons like nothing and has a failed reload animation that's rarely seen, but Grey's hands are shaking while he holds a gun, making it difficult to use the ironsights without missing, showing that Grey is nervous and afraid of his current situation, which is something uncommon to horror games. *The Cry of Fear backstory is fully explained via cutscenes and the ending obtained. Grey's story can only be comprehended after playing Mistake ''and ''Mistake -1, which are Half-Life mods developed by one of Grey's devs. *Cry of Fear has many supplies scattered throughout many places. Grey is unbalanced in both health and ammunition, enemies are overpowered and the player must destroy crates (which are usually empty) to search for supplies, but this just adds more to the mood in Grey. *Cry of Fear maps have light sources. Grey's maps, although having light sources, are extremely dark (even if you turn on the max brightness in-game), forcing you to almost never turn off the flashlight and using batteries more quickly *Grey's face is never fully seen in the whole game, which adds more mystery to the character's identity. *Grey doesn't find any other human in the game. Simon from Cry of Fear encounters 2 other humans in the game. *Cry of Fear's additional difficulties just reduce damage from weapons and give more health to enemies. Grey's hardcore difficulty includes new enemies and changes on puzzles, maps and weapons locations, which are noticeable from the very beginning of the game. *Cry of Fear has backtracking sections. Grey does not. *Cry of Fear has 5 bosses. Grey has 1 (and it's really hard to defeat). *Cry of Fear's endings depends on the choices made by the player throughout the game. Grey's endings depend on the difficulty. *Cry of Fear has 30 different unlockables. Grey has a bonus map and challenge maps. *Grey has an animation for picking up objects and opening door. *Cry of Fear became a standalone game after a year of it's release, mostly because of the Linux compatibility update for Half-Life that broke almost every mod. Grey is still a mod, though there were rumors that the Deppresick Team ''members wanted to make it standalone as well, but this was ultimately discarded as they have moved onto a new project called '''Derayenic. As of 2013, and because of the SteamPipe update, Grey is being considered to be on Steam Greenlight at fans request. *Grey's enemies can attack you from a distance with a whirlwind of knives if you're in a unreachable place for they to get you (like camping over a pile of boxes and shooting them). *Cry of Fear has a Co-op Mode for up to 4 players. Grey is singleplayer only. *Cry of Fear is a reasonably lengthy experience with an initial playthrough taking 3-6 hours and a subsequent playthrough taking 1.5-2 hours, however Grey is incredibly short. An initial playthrough takes about 90 minutes, with subsequent playthroughs on either difficulty able to be completed in under an hour. Gallery File:Cry of Fear First Trailer File:Cry of Fear Early Gameplay File:Cry of Fear - 7 min gameplay-0 File:Cry of Fear - 11 minutes Co-op Gameplay Trivia *Although it might be just a coincidence, a poster of the 2012 horror movie Sinister bears a resemblance to a wallpaper of Cry of Fear. Although the movie poster is on the opposite direction, it can be seen that the girl in the poster is in an almost identical position that Simon in the wallpaper. But then again, as said before, it might just be a strange coincidence. *Chapter 8 background theme resembles the theme when Book Simon appears during co-op campaign, yet both themes are slightly different. *As of the Standalone release of Cry of Fear, when starting the game you'll see a disclaimer that reads "'''''This game contains violence and gore and can cause fear, depression, heart failure and suicide. Users and viewers discretion is adviced." This disclaimer was made as a homage to old horror games disclaimers, like Resident Evil and Silent Hill. *Almost every location in Cry of Fear is based on real-life locations in Stockholm, Sweden. Including streets, buildings, sings, cars and the Subway System. *The firearms accuracy was altered after the devs felt unsatisfied with the standard accuracy, reload and knockback they were using. ruMpel went to a shooting range and used every firearm in the game. After that, he replicated the accuracy, knockback effect and reload speed to make them match his experience as closely as possible. This was made to add more realism, and represent the fact that Simon has never fired a gun before, making the firearms knockback and accuracy effect be stronger than on common FPS games. *The fact that Simon wastes whatever ammo is left in a handgun or rifle's magazine might be due to his inexperience with firearms. This, however does not explain why Doctor Purnell or The Cops do the same when reloading their respective weapons. *If the player obtains David Leatherhoff's Axe in a new playthrough and equips it while in the forest section where Simon must use a scissors to cut a rope, when examining the rope Simon will say that he needs a sharp item to cut it, despite having an axe in his hands. Awards External link Cry of Fear in Steam Category:Game